The Way Of The Dragon
by Reya Teniko
Summary: Au,Yaoi,HighSchoolTakao Tyson Kinomiya,is moving to Japan,with his father,stepmother and new brother.He gets hit by a truck and gains a remarkable ability.Now he'll save young maiden!Takao PoV:Beware of his inner monolog of doom! KaiTyson, slight!EnriOli
1. Meeting the family

**The Way Of The Dragon**

**REWRITEN**

STOOOOOOOOOOOP the mother fucking banana shit right there.

At first I would like to point out that the first two chapters were rewritten. The 1st one almost completely and the second one is 50:50. And maybe I'll rewrite the third one. I dunno.

Alrighty then. On to the show!

**Disclaimer:** Every thing in this fic is thought up. Any kind of similarity is pure coincidence. It's characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama, I only own the idea and the plot.

**Summary: **Takao Tyson Kinomiya,is moving to Japan,with his father,stepmother and new brother.He gets hit by a truck and gains a remarkable ability.Now he'll save young maiden!Takao PoV:Beware of his inner monolog of doom! KaiTyson, slight!EnriOli

**Author: **Reya Teniko (insert her former internet alias etc.)

**NOTES:** Rated PG15 FOR A REASON! P

''Talking'' _Takao's Ability **Actions**_

Chapter 1 /Meeting the family/

* * *

(Takao PoV)

My name is Takao Tyson Granger Kinomiya. Yes. It's a long name, deal with it.

And…I am currently feeling very wet.

…Not like that you pervs! Jeez! And they said Tokyo was a nice place with friendly, turstable people! Well I guess they were wrong weren't they?

You all are just a bunch of pervs!

'Huff.'

Awww….I was just kidding, gee wiz. Get your panties out of a knot. What I meant was I'm soaking wet as in I'm currently standing under a major ass rain fall.

Now you all are probably wondering, why the heck would such a handsome and stunning guy like me stand alone, soaking in the rain?

The answer my soon to be admirers is simple.

My dear, sweet, loving, **caring**, bastard of a Father forgot to pick me up from the airport. Some 4 hours ago.

But that's the part I can easily forgive (Because I am forgiving and cool like that. Go me.)

The part that pisses me off is that the cleaning lady **locked me the fuck out**.

WHYYYY? What have I ever done to you? Did I kick your dog or something? Alright! I admit the joke with the cleaning soap and the bubble fountain in the mens' bathroom form 1 and a half hour ago wasn't that funny but you've had to admit it was pretty funny how the Director lost his balance.

Maaaa…So much for helping a human soul!

Well and approximately 40 minutes ago it started raining, which resulted into my previous statement. I am drenched to the bone. And I smell like wet doggy.

Oh yeah. Life's grand.

* * *

Well since I have nothing better to do then sit here on the wet concrete with the old cleaning ladies (Yes there are more of them….) staring at me from the glassed doors, I'll bore you and me to death with my rambling about my family.

''TAAAAKAOOOOO!''

I blink the water from my eyes. Well if it isn't my good-for-nothing father and his, sorry our new family.

''Ah…sorry we're a bit late.'' My father rumbles as he proceeds to throw my suitcases into the back of the small van, probably rented.

''Get in honey!'' My step mom gushes and throws me onto the back seat, and I promptly crash into someone's tights.

''Get off you fag.''

Ladies and gentlemen, my step brother, I'll rant about him later.

I buckle my seatbelt and listen halfheartedly to the stuff my dad and new-mom ramble on about. Now where was I?

Ah yes. I was about to bore you about mindless facts about my family that you still need to know. Insert sly mental grin here please.

My dad's name is Deichiro Kinomiya. He works' as a director slash CEO type person at the Tokyo National Museum. He pretty much likes dead buried people and dead mummified people; mummies for you undereducated ones. He has long brown hair and I shit you not purple eyes.

Well about 11 years ago he married the she bitch AKA my mother Joan Granger. They divorced when I was 5 and she practically kidnapped me and dragged me to LA. That's probably the only reason why I have such a long name. And then, little after my 16th birth day, she ran away with a cop.

My brother on the other hand was far more lucky then I. He got to stay with dad while I was rotting away in some small run down apartment building. Okay. I'm exaggerating, it wasn't **that **bad.

But to think I haven't seen him for 11 years. I mean okay there were phone calls and letters but….I'm kinda touchy if my brother's the subject. I kinda look up to him. Heh. He used to wear a long pony tail. I wonder if he cut it off.

GAAAH! Now I got all sentimental because of telling you all this shit!

Anyway, it's said he has his way with the ladies…Hah. I laugh. His name's Hitoshi, but we just call him Hiro. Or Hiro-chan to annoy him. **_snickersnicker_**

''What are you goofing around? Get out of the car.'' A stoic voice snaps me from my musings and I blink at my step brother.

He's holding the car door open.

''Hwa…?'' I blink a few more times just for kicks (and to annoy Bryan) and ever so lazy step out of the car.

''Bring me my suitcases bellboy.'' I try my best snotty accent and it works since Bryans face goes red with anger.

''You little…'' He growls but before he can do anything serious to me (as if!) new-mom steps in and pushes me towards my new home.

Oh….My…God… I, Takao Tyson Kinomiya is standing in front of this huge, big, beautiful, GEORGEUS house. I think I can even see a pool back there!

I, Takao Kinomiya have my own pool. Could life get anything better then that?

OOMPF. I suddenly get the air knocked out of me as Bryan slams my bag into my stomach.

Thanks. I can just see it we are so going to get along. I suppose I could tell you about those to a little bit couldn't I?

Well, new-moms name is Liana Lenov and she's half Japanese, half Russian. She has short blond hair with a couple of brown streaks here and there. Her personality is weird though. she's constantly happy and smiling.

Quite the opposite of her is well her son. Who is a total FREAK! Haha, no just kidding. He's not half bad, HE'S EVEN WORSE! Dude, guys, chill I'm just messing with your heads. His name; Bryan Lenov, born in Russia, raised and (heaven forbid) bred in Japan. He has gray hair that has some kind of purple shades in it and dull grey eyes. He also has this constantly impassive look on his face, which literally screams ''Ignorance is bliss''.

And he never talks.

Alright, I admit. The last one is a lie.

Right, well guys thanks for listening to my rambling but I'm off to bed now. I have to put my stuff in my room tomorrow and all that jazz.

Don't you just love that sentence? And all that jazz.

It has such a nice ring to it. All that jazz. I could keep saying it like, forever. All that jazz.

I'm rambling aren't I?

Well GOOD NIGHT PEEPS!

* * *

At this point I would like to thank the people who keep up with my irregular writing habits and to those who review and are sticking with me from my small crap like beginnings to this:DDD You guys rock! VER SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA!

End chapter 1


	2. Playboys, cheese and surprises

**The Way Of The Dragon**

**REWRITEN**

STOOOOOOOOOOOP the mother fucking banana shit right there.

At first I would like to point out that the first two chapters were rewritten. The 1st one completely and the second one is 50:50. And maybe I'll rewrite the third one. I dunno.

Alrighty then. On to the show!

**Disclaimer:** Every thing in this fic is thought up. Any kind of similarity is pure coincidence. It's characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama, I only own the idea and the plot.

**Summary: **Takao Tyson Kinomiya,is moving to Japan,with his father,stepmother and new brother.He gets hit by a truck and gains a remarkable ability.Now he'll save young maiden!Takao PoV:Beware of his inner monolog of doom! KaiTyson, slight!EnriOli

**Author: **Reya Teniko (insert her former internet alias etc.)

**NOTES:** Rated PG15 FOR A REASON! P

''Talking'' _Takao's Ability **Actions**_

Chapter 2 /Playboys, cheese and surprises/

* * *

(Takao PoV)

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

_**SWAT**_

Finally stopping the annoying sound of the alarm clock, I groaned. It was to early.

Sighing I snuggled deeper in my blanket enjoying the warmth and the pine tree smell, my new mom's new fabric softener. Funny.

I never thought that pine trees could smell like cheese. And hay.

**Fresh** cheese and hay.

I made a frown, but still didn't open my eyes. Oh well, must be the new added smell. Although they could come up with something more original then hay and cheese.

Eh-!

Something started poking and tickling my nose. Better yet something is **crawling** in my left nostril.

Grimacing I untangled my hand from the sheets and swatted towards the intruder, who was currently exploring the insides of my nostril.

I grabbed...something furry. Something furry and fuzzy and it was **moving**...

Carefully opening my right eye I peered down at the fuzzy wriggling thing in my grasp.

And came face to face with a rat, literally. You know, one of those fat, grey, sewer rats.

I blinked at it and it blinked back.

And then I freaked.

''AAAAAAHHHHH! Sewer rat! Sewer rat! Sewer rat **in my bed**!''

I proceeded to run around in circles still clutching the rat in my right hand. I think I was suffocating it. Suddenly it let out a high pitched screech, I didn't even know rat could do that (1), and a second later the door burst open, revealing a pissed-off Bryan.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him.

The rat made another screech and...

Bit me.

''YEAOW!'' I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, releasing the rat.

Bryan's eyes widened. He leaped over my bed and dodged towards the poor flying, squeaking rat.

You know, like those American football players. Heh...wonder if Bryan trained football. Anyway back to the story.

He safely caught the rat and clutched it to his chest in mid air. Then he came crashing in my chair. Everything that was on it flew.

My pants flew, my shirt flew, and my boxers flew...landing on my new-mom's face, who apparently came into see what was all the commotion.

* * *

''So…you own a rat.'' I concluded and stared at Bryan who, on the other hand, stared in front of himself.

''Yeah. I do.'' He replied. Whoah. Two words. Don't try to break your record there buddy.

''Look, I'm sorry I threw your rat into the air, but as far as I'm concerned that thing should be locked up for…ugh…hygienic reasons.'' I finish. Not to mention because of my little phobia of rodents.

But Bryan does not need to know that now does he? and neither do you in fact. Now bugger off.

''Whatever.'' Bryan replies and rummages through his bag pack. He pulls out a cigarette pack and a lighter. Why I am not surprised? (2)

Honestly. I'm starting to think my step brother's an idiot. Let me trust you with a little secret guys. Guys only smoke so that they can look cool in front of older guys who also smoke. And **they** on the other hand smoke so they could look cool in front of the smaller guys, and in the end it all becomes a crack filled pot party of loooove (Please note the heavy sarcasm.)

Oh don't you roll your eyes at me this is my own experience talking.

I mean, sure, I've smoked. Who hasn't? Cigarettes' a couple of times and I even tried marihuana. But that's not the shit you should brag about.

And I don't do it anymore. Kinda lost interest and it's not that all good, believe me.

There is a box being shoved under my nose, I can smell the strong scent from the tobacco. I shake my head at Bryan and he just shrugs, like he cares. I would be truly surprised if he would.

Instead he lights himself another one. Then he puffs out a small ring of smoke.

I'm going to hate myself for what am I about to say next but, he looks damn sexy like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a horde of fan girls.

I don't actually know how long I was observing him, just suddenly he stands, lanky figure and all and casually walks towards the opened bus doors.

''C'mon kid. Time for school.''

''Shut up Jackass! I'm not a kid!'' I yell angrily at his back and stomp into the bus. I plop myself somewhere, not really caring and glance at the clock. Good. I still have time for a short nap.

I search my bag for my CD/MP3 player and sigh in content as Orange Range blast into my ears.

Now for that nap.

* * *

Shooting my eyes open I glared at the thing that just landed on my lap and stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

Surprisingly it was a guy, about my age, maybe a year older. He had whushy blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was dressed in a yellow T-shirt and a red overall with brown baggy pants. Something was poking me in the side and I think it was his skateboard.

Yup.

Oh look at the pretty graffiti. It even has a naked woman on it .Got the sarcasm? This guy really goes under the term skater.

''It's okay Maxie! I'll just sit here!'' He casually threw over the shoulder to someone. Then he turned to me grinning wolfishly and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Okay...Child molestation anyone? I tensed and clawed myself in the chair.

Suddenly he was jerked back, letting out a small: ''EEP!''

I snickered and relaxed.

Another blond appeared and threw himself on the chair next to me.

''Sorry 'bout that. Enrique here isn't always like that. He's quite nice once you get to know him. Isn't that right Enrique!'' He glared down at the wushy blond, who was currently sitting on the bus floor.

Enrique gulped.

I chuckled again and the guy beside me grinned.

''The name's Mizuhara Max. I never saw you here. You new?'' He asked pushing hand towards me, which I took and we shooke.

''Kinomiya Takao. Yeah. Just moved in.''

I think I just heard snickering and the sentence 'Fresh meat' from somewhere upfront. Where Enrique went to sit.

I should keep an eye on him shouldn't I?

For the next 10 minutes or so, Maxie and I chatted about various things. From Music to the fact that his dad owns a small shop not very far from our house. Cool. Maybe I'll come visit him someday.

''Bakuten Shoot Highschool !Everybody out!'' The driver yelled through the microphone and the high schoolers lifted themselves from their seats.

Okay now to get from the bus in one piece that would be fine...

* * *

I'm sorry for mixing tenses. .. I is bad. I knu. D:

Enjoy! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!

End chapter 2

(1)I don't know if rats can do that but for the sake of the fic lets pretend they can.

(2)I so do not approve of this habit. It is disgusting, even if it looks cool when you draw it.


	3. Why Mondays suck

**''The Way Of The Dragon''**

(enter funky chinese song)

By Ookami666 AKA DevilWolf

Summary-

**(Au,Yaoi) Tyson Takao Granger Kinomiya, is moving to Japan,with his father, step-mother and new brother.He gets hit by a truck and gains a remarkable ability.And what has Bryan to do with this?!r&r**

Disclaimer-

Takao Aoki owns beyblade…But not for long!!!WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!I also don't own Naruto,Fullmetal Alchemist and Chrno Crusade…There…XP

Parings-

TakaoXKai (but i'm still hinting towards Tala…ARGH!Have to decide!)

LeeXMao,ReiXOC (slight hints), OliverXEnrique

Deciding:

SalimaXKane

NOTE: ''Talk'' **_Actions_** (rarely)

_Thinking_

NOTE2: To **TimberWolf220 -** If everything goes as planed then with Kai.But I'm still deciding between Tala or Kai…ARGGH!Decisions,decisions! XD

NOTE3: Beyblede G-revolution outfits and looks here people! X3 'Cept fore the cast of BeybladeV-force…..And Enrique.Enrique looks like crap in G-Rev. **_shudder_**

WARNING:Mentions of underwear,uhmm** stuff**,words,OOC, this IS PG13 anyway!

Chapter 3 Why Mondays suck

-

-

-

_Do you ever get that feeling,_

_You know like you feel all transparent and stuff?_

_I hate to break it to yo....._

_Your dead._

(Takao PoV)

''Watch it hook brain!''

''Oh yeah fire head!''

''Move you big monkey!''

Yup.Nothing is better then getting of the bus.I'm a little squished but okay.

''Hey what took you so long?'' Max grins at me and tilts his head to the side.

''How did you get down so fast?'' I ask digging in my school bag for my locker combination and school map.

''Easy.Everybody always goes up front I just used the back.'' Oh yeah…Realisation dawns at me.Damn.Got to keep that in mind.But first..Must find stupid paper with locker combination!

''Where the fuck is it!'' By now I stopped and dumped the whole bag outside.

''Forgot something?'' Max questions standing beside me.No, I just like to dump my stuff at random, public spots dear Maxie.Honestly these Japanese people can be dumb at times.

''I can't find my locker combination!Can I bunk in with you for today?'' I ask giving him the puppy dog eyes.Hey, they work with Hiro…

''Sure!'' Max grinned and proceeded to drag me towards the school.Uhm..can I at least get my bag and stuff?

-

-

-

Bakuten Shoot Highschool is big.It has Japanese cherry trees growing in a line at the path which leads to the entrance.It has big outdoor facilities.I can see a large swimming pool at the back and a huge basket ball court.It has a nice grey-white-ish color, not something with kiddie drawings on it.Believe me I'm sick of those.

I can see the gym and man is it huge!

''-ao!Takao!Are you even listening to me?''

''Huh?Oh sorry.What is it?'' I ask snapping out of my 'observe and comment mode'.

Max leads me towards his locker.And by God you know it is his.It's covered in pictures of pixie sticks and random bouncy jelly-ball kinda thingies..uh..Where was I?

Maxie blinked at the locker and groaned slapping his hand on his forehead, dragging it down his face.

''I swear I'm going to kill her.'' he mumbled.I was about to ask who but he exploded.

''MARIAM GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!'' The whole hall fell silent and stared, with fearful eyes at Max, watching his every move.(1)I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I assume this doesn't happen so often.Heh.My right ear's gone deaf.

''What are you barking about Mizuhara?'' came from behind our backs.I could hear the locker door close.Max twirled around, his temper still flaring.

''Look what your stupid sister did to my locker**, again**!'' Max jerked his thumb towards the said thing and I just sweat droped.The guy blinked at him.He had dark spiky blue hair and equally blue eyes.His uniform was wrinkled and the tie dangled from his right shoulder like a snake.

''A,A,A Maxie boy.'' the other guy said with a tsk and shaking his finger. ''Half sister dear Maximilian.''

''Shut up Kane.'' Max growled at him, his light blue eyes narrowing.Uh-Oh.Troops retreat!(2)

Max opened his locker.The next thing I remember is lieing under a whole pile of friggin Fullmetal Alchemist, Chrno Crusade and Naruto plushies(3).I pulled myself up to my feet brushing the Roy's,Ed's and Kakashi's of me.That Kane guy's to busy laughing his ass of to help me.

''Tell me Max, does this Maraiam have a fancy for you?'' I ask while watching him shovel the Chrno's out.

''No.She just likes to annoy me.'' Max answered putting his books in and motioning to give him my books.I gladly obliged.The locker closed with a soft click.With a fluid motion he scraped down the rest of the posters and crumbled them into a ball.

''There!'' he grinned cheekily.

''Uhm…what are we going to do about these?'' I pointed towards the 4 dozen(4) plushies.As a result Max's face darkened.Low cackles escaped his throat.

''We burn them.'' he rasped out, seconds later he was cackling insanely.Okay.I'm just going to back away slowly.I'm gone.

''Is that so Mizuhara?'' A women around her 30 appeared behind him.She had light brown hair, tied into a tight bun.She wore small framed glasses and was dressed in a dark grey business suit.Max paled at her voice.

''You'll be cleaning them up immediately and mister Rikishi, who is doing a favor to the cleaners and dusting the floor, will help you.''

''What!!?'' Kane jumped up, surprised.The teacher smirked and proceeded to walk away slowly.''Don't slack of now.''

''Hey were's that guy who was with you!''

''Takao be damned!!!''

I grinned evilly from my hiding place.Okay, maybe the schools bathroom isn't so totally mine but hey, give me some credit damn it!Now to my chemistry lesson.

But first I need to pee.Curse thee, of peeing need!

-

-

-

Hookay!

Chemistry is supposed to be here.On this floor.But I can't find it.Where is the stupid roor number 19!

1…11…12…3…56…985…..

_**Bump**_

_**Fall**_

''Ouch….'' I mumble rubbing my but.I seem to often land on my ass.Maybe I should strap a pillow to it, that way it won't hurt so much when I land on me ass!I should stop repeating myself…

''You should really watch were you're going.'' I blinked and looked up to the owner of the voice.He had freakishly long raven hair, tied into a low ponytail; strapped down with some kind of strapy-thing…..uh….must pet hair…Uhm…What?...Anyway...The guy also had a red forehead strap with a ying-yang sign.He was wearing these really cool baggy pants and Chinese shoes with a chinese men shirt.

Um…Did you know he had these feline eyes…Oh right you can't…computer thing..forgot.

Anyway!

'' 'M sorry.W's lookin' fo' chem'stry r'om.'' I slurred like a drunktard.What the holly fuck is wrong with me?

I have **no** idea.Great.He probably thinks I'm high on something.

He widened his eyes at my language and nodded his head once.Very slowly.Extremely slowly.Like watching a fucking turtle.

He jabbed his finger to his left.

''This here is the chemistry room.'' I looked at the door.A nice golden writen number 19 sparkled in front of me.I could practically hear Angels singing 'HAAALELUJAAAH' behind me.No, wait I'm hearing them.

I turned to thank the Chinese.To find out he already vanished.Hm..He did look a year older then me so he's probably senior class.Aw what the heck.

I opened the door and was blinded by the holy light of the chemistry room.Here goes the Angel choir again.The sheer blinding light...The end of the tunnel?

After a couple of minutes I found myself lying on the floor.Turned out some kid was playing with the projector and turned it towards the door.I tripped over the cables.

Heh…Lucky me.

-

-

-

Chemistry teacher's pretty cool.He lets us do anything that we like, as long we don't blow the classroom up or destroy the blackboard.He has to fill out some question form for the school.

Am sitting beside some dual haired guy.The front of it is grey-blue and the back is kinda like black…not completely black.A mix between black and really, really dark blue.Yeah.Anyways he's all rebel type.He has this earing in his left ear.He has this really long white scarf tied around his neck.Which is pretty muscled…What?!

Hm…I wonder if he has a sore throat.

Anyway…He's dressed in this black vest..shirt..jacket..whatever…He has long purple baggy pants with red straps around the ankles to hold them up, thus creating a more…baggier look….umm..yeah…

Oh and biker gloves.They're black…I wonder if somebody died…

…..Yes…I have tried to talk to him but the only answer I get is either 'Hn' or 'inhale breath…exhale breath..'

…Sourpuss….

-

-

-

Next class…Le me see…. **_Shuffles with schedule_**

AHA!History number 11.

That should be this wa- Huh?! Somebody just taped me on the shoulder.That being that Kane guy.Who isn't looking very happy.Extremely pissed I'd …?

''Takao…I had to shuffle those disgusting plushies outside instead of you….Many of them going either I love you or Take that Fullmetal.Over and over and over again….'' His face just darkened and he has this psychotic look in his dark blue eyes…..I wish I had dark blue eyes.Unfortunately I have these castanie reddish brown. **_Eye roll_**

Such a stupid color.

''Takao-kun are you even listening to me?'' Kane shakes me and I blink surprised at him. Huh?

''Forget it.'' he sighs and lets my shoulders go.Thank you.I was begging to not feel them anymore, you cutting of my blood circulation and all.

''We started on the wrong foot.The name's Kane Rikishi.'' he says.

''Sumo wrestler!?'' I ask and raise my eyebrow. (5)

''Actually it has 2 meanings.The right term is strong man.'' he smiles sweat dropping.

''Takao Kinomiya.''

''So what's your next class?'' we both ask at the same time.Then burst out laughing.Hey this Kane person isn't that bad.

''History.'' I reply.

''Really!?Cool I have that too.Which section?''

''One.'' Okay.So I suck at history.On second though I suck at school.Blah.

Kane is up to something.I may not know him for a while but that crazy psychotic look that he has in his dark blue eyes, I wish I had dark blue eyes.But no, mother nature cursed me with these castanie reddish brown eyes.Uh….I just got hit by a deja vu.You know, the thing that happens if you say or do things you already did…Weird ne?

Um..Where was I!?Oh yeah!I know he's up to something my left foot toe is itching so he's up to something!

Wha-?

Oh you mean the toe…well when I was a little rascal I got bitten by a non poisonous snake in my left foot toe.Ever since, it itches when somebody is up to something.

What?!It's true.Fine!Don't believe me.Hmph!Great now I sound like that guy from chemistry.

''TAKAO!'' Kane yells in to my right ear.ITAI!What, damn it!?I'm NOT deaf!I just have an attention rating of zero percent, that's all!

''What?'' I snap rubbing my ear.Ouchies…

''Sorry but you were zooming off.I said that I have history with you.'' he answers pulling me towards some door.I think that's the history class room.yup.The number 11 is written on it.

And here goes my Angel choir again.

-

-

-

AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!

Stupid Kane!

After history he dragged me to the library, which is (now I know) on the other side of the school!And like I said this school is pretty big.

So now I'm sprinting like crazy to my next class.Which is math.Oh Kami-sama I'm going to be laaaaateeeee!

I gracefully stop in front of the classroom.Noticing that the teacher isn't there yet.Once again I have outwitted the teacher.With brawn!hehe….

I do a small whoop of joy and step into the classroom.

Finding myself flat on the face.DAMNIT what is it whit me and the floor!Honestly!I'm just like some clown always intentionally falling on either my ass or my face, which I NOT(6)!Please don't tell me there was another cable?

I groan and look and roll over on my back to see over what I triped this time.Probably my own feet.jeez a sixteen year old that can't walk properly.

oh…

Thongs.

Real, pink thongs.

Great just my day.

''You should probably give them to Mao.'' a boyish voice says, as I carefully trying not to touch the thongs, untangle myself from them.Hey, there could be all sort of diseases on thongs that lie in the middle of the classroom!

''Who?'' I ask and glance to the voice owner.I'm greeted with a mop of brown hair.Ontop of his head are glasses and he has a green tie, other then that nothing else unusuall.Except I can't see his eyes.

''Mao Ming.Ping girl 6 row behind me.'' he answers not looking up from his math work.

I park myself next to him. ''Later.'' I reply and give him my hand. ''Takao Kinomiya.''

''Kenny Challenger.'' he answeres and we shake.Hah.Math genius.

Ego centric?! ME?!!

-

-

-

A/N: Okay so maybe Max was a little OOC, and maybe I still have no idea what to write for chapter 5 and maybe I did lack in updates…..Uhmm....Review? ;

Okay the plot is going quite slow but just stick with me for 1-2 more chapters! ;

Itai (Japanese)Ouch

(1) Can't you just picture them going: WTF!!1!!!11!!Uh-oh! O---0 (He-he )

(2) We're taking WWII in history….So sue me XP

(3) I haven't seen Naruto but the other two rock!! -

(4) One dozen is 12, do the math……Okay….48! Sheesh……-.-

(5) He's talking about the surname. Rikishimeans sumo wrestler and/or strong man.

(6) **_whistles innocently_** .


	4. Concrete is bad for your health

**''The Way Of The Dragon''**

**_IMPORTANT:_** _This chapter is dedicated to my wounderful May-chan alias KittyMay here on I know what you're going through and I love you. Gomen Nasai Onee-sama._

NOTE: Beyblede G-revolution outfits and looks here people! X3 'Cept fore the cast of BeybladeV-force…..And Enrique.Enrique looks like crap in G-Rev. **_shudder_**

WARNING: Enrique is a perv and Mao lost her thongs. Oh woe is meeee…

:D This fic is also written from Takaos Point of View so it **will** be rather cynical, sarcastic and rude.Oh come on!It's TAKAO!

Every thing in this fic is thought up.Any kind of similarity is pure coincidence.It's characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama, I only own the idea and the plot.And yes I chanaged my Pen Name.

Chapter 4 / Concrete is bad for your health /

* * *

(Takao PoV)

You know what sucks? Math. You know what sucks more? If your in the higher math class by accident. And the teacher doesn't want you to go to your right class.

''But mister Tekeuchi I'm not from this class! These exercises are to hard for me!'' I tryed once more but the old fart wouldn't listen.Actually he's not that old.He has shoulder lenght brown hair, tied into a small braid.He has these honey gold eyes and small round glasses.

''Nonsense!You'll do just fine in this class!Kenny will help you out if you'll need anything!'' he replies cheerfully and sinks behind his desk opening the romance novel once more.

I slump myself back to my seat with a groan.Kenny has done all the math work himself and is now continuing with the rest.God help the teachers when this guy finishes all of the exercise book.I can imagine him chasing the math teachers up and down the halls, screaming bloody murder if they don't give him work.

I snicker and look at the paper myself.Maybe it won't be that bad.Maybe I'll even pass math for seniors this year.

...Okay.Maybe I won't.Screw this.Where's my CD-Player?

* * *

Fucking piece of crap! I've misplaced my CD-Player.Fuck that! I've lost it!

When and how I don't even know but it pisses me off!It was my favorite one.It didn't eat my batteries so hard!Grrr…

Thank god I only have 2 more hours till lunch and then english.You know something about this place?Wait.How would yo know if your not even here.Sorry my bad.

''Ta-chan!Hey Ta-chan!'' somebody slungs an arm around my shoulder.Huh?

''Hello Ta-chan!'' A finger pokes me in my cheek.Wouldn't you know it.It's the one and only.Ladies and Gentlemen, my favorite stalker.Enrique.And he seems to have given me a nick name.I should rather say **pet** name.

''Guess what Ta-chan.'' More poking in the cheek.I swear to God I'll bite your finger if you don't stop.

''What?'' I ask, swatting his hand away.

''We're in the same class in English!You know what that means?'' he grins wolfishly and sprints off.

You really do hate me God for making that joke once in seventh grade, huh?Well guess what?I hate you too!

* * *

''Lunch!Lunch!Lunch!Lunch!Lunch!'' I chant as I drag Max to the giant line of students in the cafeteria. ''Whoah!Easy Takao.Nobody's going to take away your food.'' Max giggles and takes a tray.

Well obviously Max never was in my old school before.Well of course he wasn't Takao, you dumbass.Honestly sometimes I'm too stupid for my own good.That wasn't a really flattering sentence was it?

I snatch my bowl of rice, just before a kid, a freshman maybe, gets it.He glares at me and I grin.I so love teasing kids.He has very messy red hair.Okay, my hair is messy but this guy has a crows nest on it.

Paying for the food I searched the large cafeteria for max's blond mass of hair.Spotting him at the **final end of the student filled cafeteria**!This guy doesn't understand the basic rules of High school!Never, ever walk to the final end of the school dinning hall, no mater how small it is when it's fulled by a massing horde of students.You can lose your tray with food and ruin your favorite T-shirt!

What is with these Japanese anyway.

I groan one last time, trying to find the easiest route to Max.Well I hope Lady Luck loves me today.

* * *

I breath a sigh of relief as I crash into a seat beside Max.Putting my whole plate on the table I start to shovel food in my mouth.Mom always said I was a sloppy eater.Max doesn't really pay attention to my eating, a blue haired girl makes a face but says nothing.

''Guy's this is Takao Kinomiya.'' Max introduces me.Aw crud.Now I'll have to look up from my food and meet people.Don't you just hate it when people interrupt your lunch?

''This is Mariam Cho Rikishi.'' The girl with the long blue hair; that also made a face, and neon green eyes snorted at me.I stuck out my tongue.Fuck off bitch.

''Kane you already met, the other Chinese is Rei Kon, I don't think you tw-'' Max starts but I interrupt him.

''You're the guy who I crashed into!'' I exclaim thriumphly.He blinks a few times.

''Right!Your the guy who talked like a drunktard.'' Mariam bursts out laughing, Kane raises and eyebrow, Max mumbles something along the lines off: ''Have I missed something?'' I groan.

* * *

I drag myself into my next class.English.I really hope I won't end up sitting with Enrique, that creepy perverted blond.

I glance around the room to see if there are any **other** seats beside that lonely corner in the far end of the room, where practically nobody can see you.Looks like Enrique kept a seat for me.Yeah.Fuck you, buddy.

I'm to busy to notice the teacher is already inside.Shit.

''You must be new dear.Look there is a seat beside Enrique-kun.Enrique raise you hand.'' Tha old woman huddled behind me.My face fell. Why does this allways happen to me?I haven't done anything that wrong have I? I mean I don't steal or smoke or drink,…. wait scratch the last one.What about the the time I emptied Dad's Whiskey bottle? Takao you really need to stop making yourself look dumb like that.

I make my way to Enrique.Some of the girls are sending me looks of poor misery.Jesus I hope I have something sharp in my bag.

I slump down beside him.

''Hello Ta-chan.'' He whispers in my ear, making me do an unpleasant shudder.Where is that pointy object?

''Alright class!We are taking the english Passive voice!'' the teacher screeches at us.I never noticed she has such an awful voice!It's like a fork scraping against a chalkboard!God!Make her stop!

Something just grasped my butt.No, let me rephrase that.Enrique just grasped my butt.And is rubbing it.I feel VIOLATED!

''Enrique, stop!' I hiss at him trying to swat his hand away.Alas I only knock myself from the chair.Ouch my head.

The whole class turns to me.What?Can't a guy normally fall out of his chair?Is it a crime?

The teacher stops and raises an eyebrow at me.

''I..ugh..umm..ENRIQUE PUSHED ME!'' Great, nice one Kinomiya.You probably got him stuck in detention and now he'll want to rape you!I don't want to lose my virginity yet!

''Oh..Well sit back please.''

Wait.That's IT!But..but..But what about DETENTION and and…!...I am so toasted.

''Enrique get your fucking hand away from my ass!'' I hiss at him.When do we end school again?

* * *

The bell rings and I bolt out of the class as fast as a bullet.Okay maybe not **that** fast!But I certainly raised the teachers skirt a bit with my gust of wind.

WOOO-HOOO!Takao the new superman!With the speed of light.

No wait!Better not superman he fell from a horse and died.Not good.I am incapable of riding a horse!Oh the inhumanity!

''Takao!'' I hear Max call me and I stop.Luckily this is my last hour, so I just need to get my stuff from his locker and then we're off.

''Your last class?'' he asks as he twists the locker combination.

''Yup!'' I nod enthusiastically.

''Sooo..Do you wanna do something today with us?Like go to karaoke and stuff….'' Mays ask me shoving my books into my hands.

I grin devilishly. ''Sure!Why not?'' Don't you just love making friends?

We walk down the big lane of cherry trees.Don't you just think this is getting a bit sappy.''Race ya till the end!'' I exclaim and dash into a sprit.

Max closely follows with a: ''No fair!'' We laugh and I almost knock some girls over.Whoops?I reach the last cherry tree and Max follows close behind.We take a short pause to breath through.

''WATCH OUT!'' A girl screams and I twist my head to the road.A boy with red hair is trying to save a young puppy on the fucking street!

Without thinking I can feel my feet geting from the ground and I dash at him.I can see a truck coming towards me from my right in the corner of my eye.

If I can just make it!

I somehow grab the boy into an embrace and then I feel a very sharp pain in my chest and my right side.

Concrete here I come.My life rushes past me and I'm gasping for air.I can feel blood coming down my chin and my short pained gasps.There is a woman yelling for an ambulance and somebody's yelling a name.I can't make out who.My vision is getting hazy.

I know I'm griping something warm.What is it?A blanket maybe?Wait!I haven't even seen Hiro and and..I feel tears coming down my cheeks..

Am I going to die?

* * *

DONE!HAHA!The plot is starting here!

Finaly!And now I have everything planed out.Well at least till chapter 16.

Oh wells review?


	5. The brotherly love

**''The Way Of The Dragon''**

WARNING: Beyblede G-revolution outfits and looks here people! X3 'Cept fore the cast of BeybladeV-force…..And Enrique.Enrique looks like crap in G-Rev. **_shudder_**

NOTE: This fic is written from Takaos Point of View so it **will** be rather cynical, sarcastic and rude.Oh come on!It's TAKAO!

Every thing in this fic is thought up.Any kind of similarity is pure coincidence.It's characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama, I only own the idea and the plot.And I may fix the first,second and third chapter cuz they suck.

''Talk'' _Takao's ability_

NOTE 2: **BETA READER APLICATION AT THE END OF CHAPTER, AND REVIEW RESPONSE!**

Chapter 5 / The brotherly love /

* * *

(Takao PoV) 

''And while you're at it bring me cookies!'' I yell after the nurse.So yeah You probably want to know what happened, huh?

I was run over by a truck.A large one.Well tehnically the term 'run over' doesn't suit this….Since I was not run over, but just bumped and thrown 5 feet away.Yeah.I was hit by a truck.

Woo-hoo.I'm smart.

Oh well.I did end up saving the red haired kid, who's name is Daichi by the way.He got a way with a bruised right arm and a star shaped scar on his forhead.The little dog is alive too.

I wasn't so lucky though.I broke my left arm and two of my ribs.Thank god I was lucky enough so they didin't punctured my lungs.Heh…What an oxymoron…At first I wasn't lucky enough and now I'm lucky enough…

I also had a small concussion.Meh.So my head is wrapped in bandages, and!

The nurses say that I was unconscious for a day.Anyways, dad said he's going to come to visit today!Insert whoop of joy here since I am forbidden to go out of the bed.Believe me I tried to go pee last night and this nurse practically rugby tackled me!It was not funny!I mean, she must have a weight of a teenage hippo!

What else do I have to report?The room I'm in is nice and fresh.The color of the walls is white.And the room-HERE COME MY COOKIES!

YE-HAW!

* * *

Hospital food equals shit.No, really.They gave me these strange potatoes and some gravy with vegetables who probably had eyes. 

And I think I found Nessy(1) in my soup.Or at least it's leg.Ew.

Dad said he'll come to visit now.Yes I am very fond of my father, got a problem with that!Also he said Hitoshi is going to come!Finaly my bro's going to have some time for me!I wonder if I can get him to play baseball with me.

Although I doubt that, cause Miss Piggy, the nurse that tackled me, will not let me move a finger.She only let me eat on my own cause I assured her I have special telekinetic powers so I can feed myself without moving a finger.

Do not even **ask** me how I managed that.

''Takao-kun you have a wis-it!'' Miss Piggy sing-sang into my room.Great.While you're at it do one of those ballet poses, okay?Okay.

''Hello Sagegami(2)!'' My fathers brown mat of hair appeared at the door.

''Dad!How nice of you to finally visit your almost killed son!'' I mock him and grin.He gives me a deadpanned face and retorts: ''Don't get to smart.'' While rubbing my head.Piggy doesn't look so pleased with him doing that.

''I brought you a present.'' he smiles.I put one of my forced smiles.Luckily he doesn't notice.I may be being mean but last time he brought me a 'present' I had to find a place were to stash a coffin.

Yes my father brought me an old, mossy coffin.'Supposed' from an important Japanese dictator.You should not ask me how I got rid off it.

''Gee I wonder what it could be.'' I ask myself quietly, so dad doesn't hear me.

''Why such a nice welcome.I probably would get a better one if I visited the town morge, huh?'' A light voice asks.I blink and look up, to be greeted by a long mess of sky blue hair and chestnut eyes.

''Hiro!'' I jump from the bed leaping into his arms.

''Who else?'' He states, a confident smirk on his lips.

''I missed you!'' I snuffle as I desperately try to whip my tears away.Hiro smiles and we hug.Finaly after 11 years I get to see my big brother.

''You let your hair grow wild!You got that from me didn't you?'' I babble as I tug experimentally on his long ponytail.

''And since when does my fashion sense go along yours?'' He arches an eyebrow in a mock-teasing way.We always used to tease each other.We were strange as kids.We were supposed to fight, since being annoying is the unofficial job of a younger brother and the older was to be smart and stuff like that…But we were different.We got along very well and helped each other and stuff…

''So you played hero again, huh?'' Hiro grins devilishly.

''Oh sure, you know me!'' I retor giving him my own grin.Oh, I almost forgot!

''Dad, how's with the puppy?'' I ask.

''It apears it doesn't belong to anybody, it doesn't have a chip(3), nor a collar…'' He shrugs. ''Wanna adopt it?'' He grins at me and I whoop in joy.Only to be greeted with a sharp pain in my side.

Damn ribs….Paiiiinn…

* * *

''So how long are you going to stay?'' I take another bite of my sandwich as Hiro takes a sip of his cola.Dad had long since excused him, babbling about the museum and American tourists.But he promised to come back later with Mute-boy and new mom. 

''In the hospital or in town?'' He answers with a question and takes another long gulp.

''You know perfectly well what I mean!'' Chunks of food fall out of my mouth.Damn, such a waste of good food!

''I don't know.Maybe a month or two.'' Hiro replied.

I choked on my sandwich and started to violently cough.Hiro's hand was slapping my back while I gulped down a glass of water.

''But…But you promised!What's more important then spending time with your family!'' I argued, my voice still raspy from the coughing fit.Hiro scrached the back of his head and I glared at him.He's hiding something!I just know it!

Damn I wish I could read minds at times like these!

''Ermm….you see..I do wan't to stay..it's like…'' hiro began to stuter and I found myself glaring more heatedly at him!God sometimes he just pisses me so much!Damn why can't I just enter his damn brain!

Hiro took a deep breath and collected himself. ''Takao I would really like to spend time with you but I.. uh..,'' Pause, deep inhale of breath ''_Am just not ready to leave Tessuru's_(4)_ heavenly sex and panties!_''

My eyes buldeged out.WHAT?WHA?I….What the fuck?I…Okay..Hiro we're close but not THAT CLOSE!

''Hiro!What is wrong with you?UGHR!My beautiful virgin ears!How can you say that in front of your younger brother!Have you no shame?'' I yell at him and he looks back at me totally petrified.

''Say what Takao?I didn't even open my mouth!'' Hiro yells back at me.

''Don't you lie to may!I heard perfectly well what you said about some Tettsuru and her sex and panties and ugh!Hiro!You know I'm gay for a damned reason!'' I snap back at him.

''How do you know about Tettsuru!Wait…argh!Never mind! I did not say anything I was THINKING about her!'' Hiro angrily stomps out of my room grumbling something under his breath.

I glare at his back.Then it hits me.

I just heard my brothers thoughts….holy shit.

''Oh and if we're at **panties**.'' Hiro looks back at me through the door with a glare. ''What exactly were **women** **thongs** doing in your back pack?'' Then he disappeared.

What thongs?

''HITOSHI, WHAT THONGS?'' I hear myself yelling at the top of my lungs earning myself a disapproving look from the nurse.

WHAT?

* * *

(1) Loch Ness monster in Scottland 

(2) Sagegami - Ponytail in Japanese.Deichiro calls Takao this because of his long hair.

(3) In Japan and many other countries they insert chips into the necks of dogs and cats with information of the owner.Instead of dog tags….

(4) Tessuru - In Japanese it means 'To devote oneself'

* * *

BETA READER: 

Why yes, it had to come to a day where Reya will be needing a beta reader.Not just only for fixing mistakes but for giving ideas and inspiration, pointing out plot holes and this stuff.I would love to have somebody who has english as a mothertoung, because my writing has evolved but I don't know how things work in america or britain so yeah…

**BETA READER NEEDED!**

And no, I will not choose the first one that applies…

* * *

RESPONSE! 

**me-chan** I know. And I like it!

**d **Thank you.I'll finish when I have the time.

**Xiao-Mao** Thanks.But don't give me to much praise, I have an Ego problem! XD Tyson is love!

**Kitty May** Thank you!

**Dragons04** Hmm..So I have! Thank you for pointing it out :D

FEEEEEED ME REVIEWS!


	6. The eccentric dog

**''The Way Of The Dragon''**

Every thing in this fic is thought up.Any kind of similarity is pure coincidence.It's characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama, I only own the idea and the plot.And I may fix the first,second and third chapter cuz they suck.

''Talk'' _Takao's ability_

NOTE: I love my reviewers.They make me a happy person.A very happy person. AND MY BETA!

NOTE2: Yes. I am ALIVE! I am back from my writers block and from my trip to England and ho boy was it nice! I would like to say this now that I love you, whoever you are, reviewer, reader and you little lurker there. Yes you! I love you and hope you will continue to read this story, since I'm finally getting in the main plot! XD Poor Kai...

Chapter 6 / The eccentric dog /

* * *

''Ouch! Watch my leg dad!'' whine

''Sorry! Sorry!'' grumble

''OW! Bryan that was my rib!'' flail, whine

''Damn brat.'' mutter, mutter

''Stop the damn racket boys!'' angry female voice

After much difficulty they finally get me out of the car. Alive. So my week at the hospital luckily ran out and I was allowed to spend the remaining week healing at home.

Dad hoisted me up and carried me to my room bridal style. I can't help but grin at Brian's scowl behind us as he drags my crooks.

Dad dumps me on my bed and Mute-Boy places my crooks beside my bed.

''Now Takao if you'll need anything just call for me okay?'' My new mom smiles at me. And I smile back at her. And we just keep smiling at each other, Bryan and dad casting strange glances at us.

This is going to be one hell of a vacation. I'll have my new mom serving my every wish; Mute-Boy will be forced to bring me food and magazines!

Isn't life great?

Insert happy-content sigh.

* * *

I hate my life.

When I ordered Bryan to bring me a slice of cake he showed me the finger and stalked off, presumably to the arcade. Dad says he likes to go there a lot. New mom went for a chat with the neighbors. I think she won't be back until 5. Damn I hate my life.

Dad's in his office room. He said earlier that he will not fetch food for me and that if I'm hungry I should just raise my ass and move, pardon limp, to the kitchen.

I hate him.

I grab my crooks and slowly limp down the stairs and into the living room. I ease myself on the leathered couch and give out a depressed sigh. This is truly not my day.

Picking up the remote control I flick the television on and surf through the channels.

''Today at seven…'' **CLICK**

''….Marry had a little lamb…'' **CLICK**

''…With you John…'' **CLICK**

''Some are big, some are small! You can squeeze them! Some are soft! Some are hard! THE BEST TOY OF ALL; IS A BALL!''

I gape at the show. Ju...Just what kind of ball are they talking about!

With a final -click- I turn the TV off and grab a magazine from the table. Honestly. Balls? I shudder. Well that checks Barney from the list of safe television shows.

I wonder where the dog is. New mom must off put him outside.

I hear barking. Speak of the devil! And...cursing. Quite a lot of cursing... Better check this out. I hoist myself on the crooks and limp towards the front door.

I find myself greeted with a startled red head and a very happy puppy. As a matter of fact the red head crashes into me knocking me onto my back mumbling something along: ''Dog on my heels!''

So now I'm sprawled in our hall, an unknown red headed wonder on top off me and to top it all Scruffy, (yes we named the dog Scruffy) the puppy on top of the red heads back. This is really helping my breathing...NOT!

''Geroffmwe!'' I grunt and push with all force. The red headed wonder rolls from me.

''Sorry about that. You have one eccentric dog.'' He apologizes and hoists himself up and then helps me up too. Hmmm, a gentleman, I have to keep that in mind for my list of future husbands.

''No shit.'' I roll my eyes and smile. ''So how can I help you?''

The red head steps outside and starts to drag something inside. ''Well actually, my brother wants something.''

And promptly the little kid I saved is standing before me, shuffling with his feet and looking extremely guilty.

Heh, who would have thought?

''I'm sorry.I shouldn't have stood there and I'm sorry you got hurt.'' The red headed kid mumbles. Well isn't that sweet? It's not every time you see somebody coming to your home and apologize like a civil person they are an-

''Can I have my twenty bucks now?''

...Well so much for my little speech...I HATE little kids.

The red head chuckles nervously and shoes the kid away. We then proceed to stare at each other.

''Sorry about my brother.''

''Eh...''

''Erm...So you're Bryan's new brother I suppose?''

''Muh? How'd you know that!'' I cock my head to the side and stare at him, brow furred.

''We hang out at the Arcade. He was complaining about his rat.''

''That stupid thing BIT me! And as far as I'm concerned rats do not make good house pets.'' I retort and lean on my crooks.

''Well anyway you dropped this at school...'' He hands me...MY CD PLAYER! Oh My God you red head are my favourite person in the whole world and I love you and you're cool and guuuuuuh! I'm hugging the cd player.

''Right I'll be leaving then.''

''Okay, thanks!'' I shut the door and grin at my cd player. He was a nice guy...He stole my batteries...Curse you anonymous red head! Curse you!

_So he does have a nice ass..._

I did not just hear that...

* * *

I...I am...freaked? A little.

Enraged? Also.

Violated? HELL YEAH!

What...why..how.. I'm so shocked I can't even start a good questioning sentence to start my rant!

What the fuck has been going through Bryans mind! Is he so open with all people? I mean how many half brothers go around discussing their half brothers ass?

I should kill him in his sleep... Oh yes that would be nice...

I'll just have to wait that he gets home and falls asleep and then, yes **then **I shall proceed to strangle him with a PENCIL! No, wait. Pencils are for stabbing... Wait let me think this out. I shall strangle him with...his BED SHEET! Nobody will suspect a thing and I will be able to take over the-

''TAKAO!''

-world!

''Sorry to interrupt your evil cackling and plotting but your friend Max is here.'' My father rolls my eyes at me and I whirly around. Which is hard to do since I am standing on my crooks and have a leg in a cast, thus resulting me to fall flat on my face. Why am I having a strange sense of Deja-Vu?

''MAX!'' I yell in a greeting from my position on the floor. It would be really nice if somebody could pick me up...

* * *

Well here's the end of chapter 6! Thank's again to all those who reviewed! I love you guys! I lmost lost my love for this fandom but then I reread the reviews and the ending just clicked! I'll try to rush the next chappie since high school is being a bitch... LOVE!


	7. Someone can't keep secrets

**''The Way Of The Dragon''**

Every thing in this fic is thought up. Any kind of similarity is pure coincidence. Its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama, I only own the idea and the plot. And I may fix the first, second and third chapter cuz they suck.

"Talk" _Takao's ability_

NOTE: YES I HAVE UPDATED! Because Takao is love! I love writing in Takao's POV :3 He's just too fun to write! AND I love you reviewers: And of course my beta :D REVIEW RESPONSE AT THE END! FIRST TWO CHAPTERS REWRITEN! NEW TOTALY NEW!

Chapter 7 / Someone can't keep secrets /

In which Takao almost blows his cover, new pervs are found, it has review response and a lot of politeness is shared! XD Enjoy!

* * *

''MAX!'' 

''TAKAO!''

''MAX!''

''TAKAO!''

Insert another few minutes of me and Max shouting our names at each other. Just because we can, so nyaah! (I'm showing you my toung now by the way…)

Yes we are immature like that. Shut up.

''Ahem.'' A figure steps from behind Max.

''Oh, hi Rei-san.'' I greet him, still on the floor mind you. He gives me a small smile and a nod.

''Right.'' My dad comments from the side. ''I'm going to go back to work, you boys are old enough to take care of yourselves, just don't burn anything.''

_I have to get my son a therapy._

''I heard that and I sincerely hope you meant Hiro!'' I yell at him and he whirls back to me sending me an odd look.

Shit. Damn it! I forgot about the whole I-can-hear-thoughts-and-you-can't.

Quick Takao! Use your mighty brain and think up something smart to defend yourself!

''……guuuh….''

Oh yes….very smart.

''I…I think I heard the dog! Yes the dog! Scruffy! SCRUFFY!'' I proceed to ramble on as I try to get on my legs. Which is hard. Picture this, a broken leg, a nice, fine polished floor (which is very, **very** slippery) and a guy with zero balance.

''-Ooompf!''

Flat on my nose, again. I should start making a diary of this. Siiigh…

''Will any of you so called friends grace me the charity and **pick me the fuck up**!''

''Now now Takao-kun, there will be no swearing in this house.'' New-mom smiles and strolls into the kitchen, Scruffy trailing behind.

Yeah…thanks a lot you traitor!

* * *

''So how long will it take your leg to heal?'' Max questions while being draped over my bed like a big, lazy cat. 

Yes, we're chilling in my (very messy) room.

Rei's flipping through some of my old American comics.

_These Americans have no taste. Where are the panty flashes? The big boobs?_ (1)

Hey! I heard that buddy. I invite you to my house…well technically, no, you invited yourself! I don't even know anything about you! And on top of that I give you food and water and I don't even get a thank you Takao or that's nice Takao! I am so underappreciated here!

''Hm? Oh, thank you Takao-kun.'' He takes the water glass form my right hand and sips on it casually.

That….was my water actually.

Aw skip it.

''TAKAO!''

Something plushy hits my face while Max screams like a banshee.

Wha…?

''Takao, I've been yelling my voice **hoarse** **f**or the past 10 minutes and all you do is stare at Rei, like you're in love with him or something!''

Or something would be the right term.

Max growls and prepares another pillow, presumably to lunge at me again. Honestly. I have such an impatient friend.

''You know this isn't good.'' the black fur ball,- er I meant neko-jin on the floor comments and puts away my comic.

''Huh? What? Takao being in love with you?'' Max chirps and a pillow collides with his head.

Thank you, you can shut up now.

''No Max.'' Rei sighs. _Him not going to school this long, I mean he barely met the people and now he has to stay home for a week. It's not good if he skips so many classes._

Uh, I can hear you, you know!

''Jeez thanks Rei.'' I comment bitterly. Rei just blinks at me.

''I…For what? I didn't say anything…''

Shit…Whoops. I made a doo doo again.

''I didn't say anything Takao-kun. I just…thought…it…'' Realization dawns in his eyes.

No. No. No. Nononononononono! Please no! I am one of the worst possible secret keepers! I utterly and unbelievably suck at keeping my newfound powers a secret.

Woah. That was a mouthful.

''Takao.'' Rei asks slowly his eyes fixating on me.

Uh..scaaary.

Max opens his mouth in a small ooh and props himself further on the bed. I bet he's enjoying this!

_Rei is in his scary mode. _I hear that little whisper from Maxes head. That is **sooo** not helpful right now.

''Takao are you..a mind reader?'' Rei asks slowly coming dangerously close to me and trapping me behind the wall. Uh-oh. Big cat eyes…

mommy….

* * *

(1) It is so true! Almost every manga artist makes these HUMONGOUS boobs. Especially Oh!Great. Go read his work! (Tenjou Tenge, AirGear) 

I am so mean I know!

CLIFFHANGER! XDDD

* * *

Review response! 

**Ray 4 Ever – **Thanks! I adore you you know that! My beta:3

**x.bleed-x.me.x-black.x** – I'm glade it makes you giggle! I adore takao so much just because in a way he's like me so it's easy to write him XD Thanks for the review!

**Chibi Freak** – Oh! I'm honored you know it:3 Thanks!

**LiahWoodsKainTalalover** – Oh god I am so sorry I confused you! I meant step brother! XD Bryan is Takao's step brother! I mis typed it XDD Thanks for the review anyway! And pssshhh everybody talks about taka's behind! XDD

**takuya** – Thanks! And here it is!

**KittyMay **– TAKAO'S BUM IS LOVE! Here it is!

**living-the-dream **– I'm sorry! I get wrapped in takao too much! The next one will have some of either I promise! (i just don't know which) XD Thanks for the review!

**Tysonkaiexperiment** – Oro? And who are you may I ask? –pokes Kei-

-turns to Tke- Maaa… no need to call me –sama, -chan will do :3

Otherwise I feel old (but you did boost my ego with the honorific XD)

_Rosota:_ Hmpgh…you are no better then the other foolish mortals Reya-baa-san

Oh shut up.

**Nilly Chan** – I'm very glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!


	8. Tala to the rescue

**''The Way Of The Dragon''**

Every thing in this fic is thought up. Any kind of similarity is pure coincidence. Its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama, I only own the idea and the plot. And I may fix the first, second and third chapter cuz they suck.

"Talk" _Takao's ability **Actions**_

NOTE: UUUHPDATE :3 Don't you just love Tala and Takao and their interactions? I sure do. XD MUCH THANKS TO THE BETAS!

Oh well…despite having terrible school days and life generally sucking I managed quite a good portion of humor… ENJOY and PLEASE review! They mean a lot to me…

Chapter 8 / Tala to the rescue /

---------------------------------------

In which everybody saves Takao's ass.

Shit. Fuck.

What am I going to do? I so did not plan this…

What should I do?

"I…."

The door bangs open and new-mom flies into my room with a frilly pink apron and a spatula in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. Talk about an entrance…

Nevertheless, that was excellent timing. I am surprised at my own luck. Heh.

"Takao-kun another friend of yours came over!" She sings and shoves a cookie into Rei's mouth.

Alright, I admit, sometime she can be a little pushy and hyper. No wonder Bryan's like this…

Anyway, back to the story…What friend?

Turning my head to the door I spot….Right. Scratch the luck part. I spot the guy that has a thing for my ass. Great! Not only will I have to blabber out my SECRET ability I will also probably get Ass-Raped by my **friend.**

…Wait….But what if….Heck this could probably work!

My eyes glint mischievously. If I play this card well I could get out of this alive AND keep my secret.

Alright. Good thing I'm such a good actor! (He's lying…)

This'll probably ruin my school reputation but what the heck! Screw it.

…Do I even **have** a school reputation?...Probably the kid who was stupid enough to get hit by a truck reputation or something of that crap.

Anyway back to the story and my magnificent acting talent! (He's lying again.)

"Ah! Loverrr-!" I lunge myself at the redhead. Tana or something like that was his name….

"You came! Finally!" I sigh melodramatically and press myself at his chest. Whoa. It's quite muscular. This guy must work out often…..

Er… Right, back to my master plan. I push my 'lover' out on the hallway.

"Listen I don't have much time to explain. I'll pay you, just get me the fuck out of here! Those two are insane psychos and they want my brains!" Sorry Max. You're a-ok. I sorta explain to him while pressing my back against the door.

One of them, Rei, bangs against my poor wooden door and screeches something.

"We are **not** through yet mind reader!"

Psycho. He's beginning to scare me…

Just then the redhead hoists me up on his shoulder and makes a mad dash towards the stairs.

I can see my door banging open and Rei storming out, skidding to an abrupt halt. He then whirls around and yells something but I can't make out what since the red head keeps jumping 3 steps at a time and suddenly we're near the front door and I can hear my new-mom yelling from the kitchen to 'bring me home at 7 PM!'

And then we're out on our front yard and the red head is running like a maniac out onto the side walks and then down our little lane.

Somewhere in my mind an idea sparks that this is not happening and that this is totally fit for a movie script. I sigh to myself and watch my house getting smaller and smaller.

"Hey I think we can stop now…" I try to twist myself to get of but his hold just tightensas he keeps running, and then we're passing our baker and I can hear Rei yelling something from somewhere way up near the location of our house, but it doesn't really matter because my head keeps bobbing up and down as my favorite stalker keeps on jumping every 5th step again, and I'm getting dizzy and all that really maters is that my secret's safe right?

Right?

------------------------------------------

And then I wake up with a head splitting headache.

I blink the sleep from my eyes and survey my surroundings. It appears that I'm at the public library.

"Have a nice nap?" A voice asks from somewhere and I hoist myself slowly in a sitting position on the small cream colored library couch.

That damn redhead is smirking at me and I realize I had been sleeping on his thighs, next to his **crotch**.

I blush and look around to hide the damn thing as best as I can. My favorite stalker just looks smugger.

"How did we…" But before I can even ask the almighty one supplies me with an answer.

"I know the head girl that works here, so she wasn't too surprised."

Oh? So you often carry young, underage men, who are lying passed out on your shoulder, into the fucking public library?

"Hey if you'd **be** her you wouldn't be surprised!" He raises his hands in defense.

I must have said that out loud.

"No you didn't." The redhead grins wolfishly at me.

I narrow my eyes at him. How did this redhaired bastard of a stalker…

"I too have a name you know. It's Tala. Ivanov Tala."

But how did you…?

"Oh the same way you did. By the way I am honored to be your favorite stalker." He grins impishly at me and I pale.

How did he know? How the hell did he know I can do thiiiiis!

"That's easy. You were quite literally screaming in your head what to do and that they're going to find out about your secret mind reading tricks." Tala casually leans back on the couch.

"So now tell me Takao-chaaan." He purposely stresses with the 'chan' and pats my cast lightly. Think you've got the upper hand huh? Well wait and see wolf-boy. "How come **you** can read minds?"

"I have no idea. And this is the honest truth." I shrug and lean against the couch once more, still watching him from the corner of my eye.

He looks perplexed and confused. "When did it start?"

"About a week or two ago. I don't know. I lost track since I was in the hospital."

"Oh right you got hit by the truck…thanks for saving my little brother." He smiles honestly, at least I assume that's an honest smile and I nod my head.

"Tell me did you have these 'powers' before the truck incident?" He then softly inquires and my eyes widen at him…

You don't suppose…?

_Yes I think your mind reading abilities were triggered by that impact. _I hear his voice ringing out clearly in my head yet his mouth doesn't move and keeps on smiling at me.

This is freaking me out.

_What? The fact that we can have a mind conversation? I find it rather amusing._ He smiles at me and shifts against the couch to get a more comfortable position. His icy blue eyes never leave mine and its sending shudders down my spine.

"By the way I never got the payment for rescuing you." He smiles seductively and leans towards me. Oh shit? Is he going to..? Wait! He can read my thoughts! Fuck!

He's leaning closerrrr!

"IVANOV!" **_SMACK. Crash_**

"OW! Goddamnit! What the fuck….KAI!" (Here I thought of breaking it up but I'm not that mean…xP)

I breathe a sigh of relief and watch as Tala picks himself from the floor.

"The fuck Kai! Why did you throw a **book** at me!"

"Ivanov, if you have time to seduce this…whatever it is…Then I suggest you start on our project which is due next Friday. I **do not** want to get an F just because you can't keep your dick in check." I'm slightly offended at the first part. But what the heck this Kai-guy saved my ass.

Kai-guy come around the couch and picks the discarded book from the floor. HEY! I know this guy! He's from my chemistry class! So his name's Kai huh. Come to think of it he has a nice voice.

I must've been grinning stupidly in front of myself and daydreaming again because Kai turns to Tala and asks him where he picked up such a psycho.

Alright, nice voice or not you're going down Mr. Wise ass!

---------------------------------------

THANK YOU FOR STICKING SO LONG WITH ME!

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

And why is that little line thingy not working? RAR! Reya MAD!


End file.
